Love Hurts
by OKTfan
Summary: Raenef believes Eclipse will never love him. Will he find relief in the arms of someone he doesn't know?
1. Chapter One

OKT: YEAH!! MY VERY FIRST FIC.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^________________________^

Raenef: Did you _have_ to write about me?

OKT: Yes I enjoy torturing my favorite bishies. ^________^

Eclipse: IF YOU HURT HIM IN ANY WAY...

OKT: *sweat drops* uhhhh.... O-o *Drops unconscious to the floor from fear* 

Eclipse: I see we have an understanding...

Raenef: *Tears in eyes* Did you really half to scare her that much? *Shakes OKT awake*

OKT: *gives Raenef giant hug that almost blocks off his windpipe* OH THANK YOU! At least ONE of my muses cares! *Glares at Eclipse*

Eclipse: (under direct orders from his 'master' says...) I am humbly offering to say the disclaimer so we can get on with this fic. -_-;

OKT: *runs around in rabid little circles* Yeah! Please do! ^ ^

Eclipse: OKT does NOT own any part of Demon Diary SO DO NOT SUE HER!!!! This fic is rated R because SHE IS AN INSANE MORON!!!

OKT: *grabs bat and starts to chase him* 

Raenef: Please read and review! *Gives readers the oh so adorable puppy dog face* Please...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Prologue 

Blood... She could smell it! It was driving her insane! She had to resist... She had something to do.

She crashed through a worn down door and immediately locked her senses on a small black and red cradle in the middle of the room. It had to die, the innocent, it would just destroy their life long dreams. She lurched forward an old sharpened dagger in hand.

"Forgive me my sins... my son. I am so sorry..." she sobbed plunging the dagger towards the wailing bundle in the cradle.

"We are sorry too." A cold voice said slitting her throat. "We need your child alive." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Chapter One- Shedding Tears

15 1/2 years later

"Eclipse! Eru is trying to kill me again!" A blonde headed boy with impossible green eyes screeched. While tripping over himself trying to get down a large amount of stairs.

"If it annoys you that much Master Raenef just set her on fire as we studied this afternoon." Eclipse said slightly peeved that his charge refused to hurt the humans that lived in the castle.

"_COME ON _RAE! You know the sword can't kill you! It will just break!" Erutis wheezed clutching her side because she couldn't 'Go' like the demons.

Raenef grabbed at Eclipse fear in his emerald green eyes. "B-but what if this one _works_ and kills me?!" Eclipse felt his breath catch in his throat due to two things.

1) Raenef was choking him and...

2) The thought of Raenef dieing scared him.

Unconsciously he pulled Raenef closer to him. Effectively hiding him from the air deprived Knight. Erutis looked at Eclipse one eyebrow raised. Eru knew that the two had intimate feelings for the other and quickly disappeared.

Eclipse suddenly found it a good idea to take a large step away from his young master when he felt a soft small hand caress his lower back. "E-Eclipse, I'm sorry..."

Raenef muttered lowering his head. He was ashamed for running to Eclipse every time he felt the slightest bit of fear.

_What are you complaining about? It gives you very many opportunities to touch him... and you know you want to._

**No way! Stop thinking like that! There is no way he'll love me anyway.**

_And you would know that how? All you have to do is go up to him and kiss the living shit out of him..._

**Shut up you hentai! Besides he will always think of me as 'master'...**

And as if Eclipse could read his mind... "Master Raenef," Eclipse said through clenched teeth, "Please, tell me how many times that I must tell you that... DEMON LORDS DO NOT HIDE BEHIND THEIR SERVENTS!

Tears now rimmed Raenef's eyes. Eclipse watched in stunned silence as Rae began to sob. "I knew it! Y-you wi-will never.." Raenef choked out. "GO!" Rae shouted only able to think about the shattering of his large heart.

"Raenef!" Eclipse shouted jerking forward to try and grab onto his demon lord but all he got was an armful of air and a handful of tears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OKT: I finished chapter one! WOO-HOO!!! *starts singing _I am the Champion*_

Eclipse: WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME MAKE RAENEF CRY!!!!

Raenef: uhhh... Eclipse it was a story...

OKT: *hides behind Raenef* YEAH! don't hurt me...please?

Eclipse: FINE! I won't hurt you if you get some reviews!

OKT: *on her knees* PLEEEEEEEASE review!!! I do not want to die!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!


	2. Chapter Two

Allrighty, here's chapter two! (FINALLY!) Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the wait, but it'll be worth it! Read! ^____^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Chapter One- Raenef's Cross 

Raenef slowly opened his eyes, dimly remembering why he was unconscious. He didn't remember much, except that..._someone _had been mad at him, he just couldn't remember _who_...

"AAAGH..." Raenef groaned, as he slowly sat up. His whole body hurt! And besides that, he had a lot of complicated questions chasing themselves around in his head.

He knew he was Raenef. He just didn't know _what _he was. He knew he had a home. He just didn't know what it looked like or where it was. He knew he had friends and someone he loved. He just didn't know what they looked like or who they were.

Raenef's vision blurred, but for some reason he would not release the burning tears behind his eyes. "I...will...not...cry..."

Forcing back the sobs that longed to come forth, Raenef looked around him. Stone surrounded him, it was dark and he couldn't see anything.

Another emotion took place of his misery. Fear.

"Aaaah...it's good to see you're finally awake Raenef...it's time to see if you're worth what I paid for you."

Raenef looked up quickly, then jerked back as bright light hit his eyes.

"P-paid for me...?"

"Yes, and I fully expect you to do your job correctly, or its not going to be that much for _you_..." the emotionless voice intoned.

"Uh...I'll do my best...?" Raenef said, not quite getting what the voice was talking about.

"Good..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"RAENEF!" Chris yelled for the millionth time to no avail. Erutis was on the other side of the room rummaging through Raenef's side table.

"LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Erutis crowed, holding up a little black book. "It's Rae's diary! Let's see if there's anything in here..."

"No...we've got to keep looking for Rae...oh, fine! Open it!" Chris said, getting excited.

"Okay, okay! Don't kill me!" Erutis said, opening the diary. Both the knight and future High Priest sat silently and started to read...

__

Dear Diary,

Eclipse is once again annoyed with me. I have managed to turn all the books in the library into miniature Mr. Tomatoes. I wish he would stop yelling at me. It tells me more than anything else that he will never love me like I love him.

Every time he yells at me I like the idea of death even more...I'm always staring at my dagger, daring myself to do it...and then my mind shows me an image of Eclipse and I can't...my heart won't let me...

~Raenef

Erutis looked up, tears flowing down her face, feeling genuinely sorry for Raenef, who was the closet friend she had.

Chris was backed into a corner, a look of pure horror on his face.

"ECLIPSE...IS...A...DUDE!!!" he spat.

"Yeeeeah...so what?" Erutis said, giving Chris an "I-don't-give-a-shit-so-why-do-you?" look.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"W-what are you going to do with those?" Raenef asked, his eyes locked on two long ropes of chain.

"They are to be used on you...you wouldn't want to upset me, now would you?"

Raenef stared at him, trying not to whimper. The man had dark red hair that went to his waist and black eyes that seemed to absorb any light that he gazed upon. The man was taller than Raenef by about a foot and a half. He had broad shoulders, but was quite slender.

He had a pale, narrow face and a voice that sent chills down Raenef's spine. He had said his name was Zenire.

Raenef, although he was a morbid person, had _no _idea what was going on, but he knew it wasn't good for him.

"You didn't answer my question, little one," Zenire said as he attached one of Raenef's arms to the bedpost with the chains.

"N-no...I-I don't w-want to upset y-you...uhh...why exactly are you chaining me to the bed?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay people, listen up. The next chapter **WILL **contain **RAPE**! Sorta...so no like, no read, NO FLAMES! I mean it! Oh, and don't flame Zenire either, cause I made him up and he's hot! -_-;;


	3. Chapter Three

Whoohoo, chapter three! This does contain rape, so if you're offended by that kinda stuff, leave now. But I doubt that, considering you've come this far...this is probably what you've been waiting for! Ehe...or not?

BakuraFan co-wrote this chapter with me; I'll let ya know when she comes in.

Allrighty! READ! O_o

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zenire looked up at Raenef, disbelief showing on his face for just a few seconds before it was swallowed once again by stone. "You really do not understand. Do you not know what is happening?"

Raenef shook his head and immediately regretted it as an evil smile crossed Zenire's' face, revealing delicately pointed canines. "Good..."

Raenef's eyes followed Zenire's' movements up his body. Zenire glared at the clothes on Raenef as if by sheer willpower he could make them disappear.

Raenef gasped as Zenire grabbed his hair and forced him into a kiss. Smiling against the smaller boy's lips, he forced entry into Raenef's mouth.

Raenef squirmed, trying to back away..._It hurts_, he thought. Zenire's teeth continued to prick him, causing him to let loose a small amount of blood into his mouth. Zenire grinned and quickly cleaned out Raenef's mouth with his own tongue. 

Zenire sat back, his legs on either side of Raenef's hips.

"P-please l-l-leave m-me alone...please?" Raenef said, swollen lips quivering.

"And lose such a beautiful boy? I think not! Besides, I'm not done..." Zenire said as he drug Raenef's baggy black silk shirt off his body and threw it aside onto the floor. Raenef shuddered as Zenire caressed his chest.

"DON'T! I-I...p-please I don't want _you _to touch me..." Raenef begged, tears in his eyes.

"You dare tell me that _you_, a _worthless _demon lord, do not want me to touch you?!"

(OKTfan: Enter BakuraFan!)

"P-please...I beg you."

"Beg all you want, I'm never gonna stop."

Zenire leaned down and kissed his neck, sucking on the flesh vampiric-like. Raenef whimpered from the contact, but then something quite unexpected happened...he let out a faint moan.

__

'Crap! Did I just moan?!' 

"I see you don't object to all my touches."

__

'It feels so good...NO! I can't give in!'

Zenire ran his hands over Raenef's chest and down his sides. "Such smooth skin you have pet."

__

Pet?! Oh God, a nickname!

He then began to kiss down his chest until he got to Raenef's right nipple. He began to tease it by swirling his tongue around it then sucking on it. Raenef was about to go insane.

__

'I shouldn't like this! Why do I?! ...Oh God!!!'

Zenire kept going from side to side the same process as his hands roamed all over Raenef's body. Zenire then kissed down Raenef's slim stomach until he got to the waistline of his pants.

"Well I can't finish with these on, now can I?"

Zenire leaned his head down and unzipped Raenef's pants with his teeth.

"Now lift your hips."

Raenef, not knowing what else to do, obeyed and Zenire slipped off his pants and boxers.

"You're so beautiful," Zenire whispered as he ran a hand down Raenef's chest.

Since Raenef was stripped of his clothing Zenire felt it was only fair to strip himself...so he did just that.

Zenire began where he left off and kept kissing further and further down until he got to Raenef's erection. Zenire kissed the head of his erection and then slowly took Raenef into his mouth and began to suck slow and steady.

"Mmmm..." Raenef moaned aloud.

__

'Shit! I mean crap!'

Zenire smirked and quickened his pace. Faster and harder until Raenef finally exploded into Zenire's mouth.

Zenire released him then went back up to kiss Raenef so that he could taste himself.

"Ohhh you have to be my favorite toy so far."

__

'Great.' -_-;;

Raenef just looked away.

"Heh. We are not even close to being done."

Zenire began to stroke Raenef until he finally let out another moan.

__

'God dangit!' (Raenef isn't the one to cuss, ya know?) '_Not again!'_

With his other hand Zenire reached for the lubrication bottle on the nightstand. He opened the bottle and rubbed some onto his hands, length and Raenef's length.

"This should be fun."

"It...should?!"

Then without any hesitation Zenire slid a finger into Raenef and slid it back until it was almost out again, then thrust deeper.

"Aaaaaaaah!!"

Zenire slid another finger into Raenef, then another, and repeated that same action. Harder. Faster. Deeper.

"Ohhh GOD!"

"I knew you'd like this."

Zenire then replaced his fingers with his length.

"OHHHH GOOOOD!!!"

Zenire thrust further into Raenef who was about to die from pleasure.

'Eclipse, I'm sorry.'

"Ohhh Raenef, so hot...so tight. Mmm."

Raenef gave out a scream of pleasure through he wished he didn't because that just aroused Zenire even more. He pushed in deeper until he found the nerve and rushed past it.

"OHHH GOD!!!" Raenef screamed.

Zenire had enough strength to take himself out of Raenef and lay down beside him. He and Raenef were both covered in seat and were panting heavily.

__

'I'm so sorry Eclipse.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BF: So, how'd ya like it? If you didn't then you suck, and if you did then well...thanks...I think. Anyways, here's Mourge.

OKTfan: Ohhh THANK YOU! *bows down to yaoi writing goddess (BF)* You write sooo well! *sniffs* I still can't write yaoi...*sob*

Eclipse: WHERE IS SHE?!

OKTfan: Uh...*confused look* Who?

Eclipse: BAKURAFAN! TELL ME NOW!!!

OKTfan: Uh...that way...*points in a random direction*

Eclipse: *running off* SHE WILL PAY!!!

OKTfan: *sweatdrop* Ooookaaay...um...the next chap will be up soon! Sometime...maybe...er, REVIEW!


End file.
